


Si je devais vous parler d'elle

by eirame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Neuf points de vue sur la même personne : elle.
Kudos: 1





	Si je devais vous parler d'elle

**Author's Note:**

> De qui parlent les personnages ? Et qui en parle ? A vous de deviner !

**I.**

* * *

Robert Galbraith tend la main pour remercier chaleureusement sa collègue :

« Merci beaucoup de m’avoir invité à cet entraînement, c’est vraiment une expérience rafraîchissante. Je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de voir les Harpies de Holyhead depuis un long moment. »

Elle lui serre la main en souriant :

« N’est-ce pas ? Et puis c’est tout de même plus sympathique comme endroit pour nous rencontrer que si nous étions allés dans un pub. Il faut bien que cela serve à quelque chose que j’aie mes entrées. »

Il acquiesce pendant qu’ils montent tous deux s’installer dans les gradins.

Après quelques minutes d’entraînement où ils observent les joueuses en silence, c’est elle qui se lance :

« Alors, vous voulez que je vous parle d’elle ?

— Oui, s’il-vous-plaît, dit-il en sortant une plume et un carnet pour prendre des notes. Vous permettez ?

— Oh, pas de chichi, même si ce n’est pas dans la même branche, je suis du métier. Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

— Comme cela t’arrange. »

Elle prend quelques secondes supplémentaires pour rassembler ses idées.

« Je la connais depuis l’enfance, mais ça tu dois le savoir, puisque tu t’adresses à moi.

— En effet.

— C’était une enfant joyeuse et imaginative, mais elle a changé après la mort de sa mère. A l’époque je l’ai trouvée plus bizarre, plus tête-en-l’air. Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu’elle se protégeait instinctivement de la souffrance liée à ce décès brutal, et qu’il lui a fallu surmonter cette absence.

— Qu’elle grandisse avec son deuil.

— Oui, c’est ça. Et la manière dont elle a reporté son attention sur les nouvelles du magazine de son père n’a pas forcément facilité les choses, pour réussir à s’intégrer parmi sa maison de Poudlard.

— Oui, c’est un magazine controversé.

— C’est une manière de présenter les choses. En tous cas, c’est le fait de participer à l’Armée de Dumbledore qui lui a permis de développer tous ses talents de communicatrice et d’instructrice. Elle s’est vraiment révélée au travers de l’adversité.

— Et si vous deviez choisir trois qualités pour décrire la femme qu’elle est devenue ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« La fidélité, la créativité et la persévérance. »

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Robert Galbraith se sent un peu intimidé par cette interview, plus que cela ne lui est arrivé depuis longtemps. Cela tient peut-être à la réputation de son interlocuteur, ou peut-être au fait qu’ils se trouvent tous deux dans une salle d’interrogatoire du département des Aurors. Le moins qu’on puisse en dire, c’est que les chaises n’y sont pas très confortables. Ou peut-être seulement la sienne, qui est celle des personnes interrogées. Et il n’ose pas utiliser un charme de coussinage pour en assouplir l’assise.

Une fois que tous deux ont rempli leur mug fumant aux couleurs du Ministère, il se lance :

« Merci de me recevoir.

— Mais de rien. Alors vous voulez que je vous parle d’elle ?

— Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Quelques instants passent en silence pendant que son interlocuteur choisit ses mots. Robert essaie de résister à la tentation de danser sur son derrière pour trouver une meilleure position.

« Je crois que, pour lui rendre hommage, il faut évoquer son rôle dans la lutte contre Voldemort et la bataille de Poudlard.

— C’est vrai qu’elle apparaît assez peu dans les compte-rendus qui en ont été faits, reconnaît Robert. Non que je les aies tous lus.

— Et pourtant son rôle fut déterminant, continua son interlocuteur en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu’elle a fait le choix de revenir à Poudlard, alors même qu’elle se remettait d’une longue incarcération aux mains des Mangemorts, et qu’elle aurait pu rester à l’abri dans la cachette où nous avions trouvé refuge. »

C’était une information dont Robert n’avait pas pris conscience. Il hoche la tête :

« Cela montre en effet un certain courage. »

La remarque semble satisfaire son interlocuteur qui continue, lentement, comme pour donner plus de poids à son témoignage :

« Et quand il ne manquait plus que deux horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort, c’est elle qui a identifié l’avant-dernier, qui en a indiqué l’apparence, et aussi le moyen de le retrouver.

— Je l’ignorais.

— Elle n’est pas du genre à se vanter, et parmi tous les autres événements de la bataille de Poudlard, celui-là n’est au fond qu’un détail, essentiel, certes, mais un détail qui est passé inaperçu.

— Et de quoi ce détail est-il révélateur ?

— Je pense qu’il est révélateur de ses plus grandes qualités : son courage, sa force de résistance, sa perspicacité. »

* * *

**III.**

* * *

_Je vous rappelle que le Magenmagot nous a déclarés, ma mère et moi, légalement non-responsables des dommages et crimes commis par l’ancien Lord de notre famille pendant le deuxième Règne de Terreur._

_Je n’ai aucun commentaire à formuler sur le séjour infortuné de cette personne dans notre manoir. Je n’ai pas non plus avec elle des rapports suffisamment proches pour émettre un avis sur son caractère ou ses activités : nous ne faisions pas partie de la même maison à Poudlard, et nous n’avons eu que peu d’occasions de nous rencontrer depuis._

_Je vous rappelle également que tout propos diffamatoire concernant ma personne ou ma famille sera traité au dernier degré par notre avocat Maître Vicius Crudelus._

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

La jeune femme qui attend Robert Galbraith à la terrasse d’un petit salon de thé, dans une allée perpendiculaire à l’Allée de Traverse, est habillée avec un professionnalisme consommé. Les cheveux sont attachés et lissés, le maquillage est léger et naturel, la robe de sorcière confortablement ajustée et moderne sans être avant-gardiste ou trop courte. Elle l’attend en sirotant une tasse qui s’est déjà grandement refroidie.

« Merci d’avoir accepté de me rencontrer aussi rapidement. »

Elle lui répond en souriant poliment :

« Ce n’est rien. Mais malheureusement je ne pourrai vous consacrer que peu de temps : je dois assister à la prochaine séance du Magenmagot.

— Merci de me recevoir, et nous pourrons faire bref, » la rassure Robert en sortant un petit carnet de notes.

Elle lui laisse le temps de s’installer avant de reprendre :

« Alors, vous voulez que je vous parle d’elle ?

— Si possible, oui.

— Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la mieux placée pour l’apprécier à sa juste valeur.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s’interroge Robert.

— Je ne vous cacherai pas que certaines de ses positions et affirmations ne répondent pas à mon besoin de logique et de rigueur, et que nous avons pu parfois avoir des discussions mouvementées sur certains sujets. Non, qu’elle se mette en colère, mais je ne me sens pas très réceptive à certaines de ses… idées.

— Pourtant, avance Robert, il me semble que vous la considérez comme une amie assez proche.

— Pas aussi proche que ma belle-sœur, mais nos divergences d’opinion ne m’empêchent d’apprécier certaines de ses qualités.

— Et quelles sont-elles ?

— Eh bien, répond-elle d’un ton posé, je dois lui reconnaître une grande fidélité à ses amis et à ses idées, le courage d’affronter ceux qui ne pensent pas comme elle, et une certaine patience. »

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Robert Galbraith regarde tout autour de lui dans la serre. Le simple fait de s’y retrouver fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs de son adolescence plutôt insouciante, et des heures passées penché sur telle ou telle plante, à écouter son professeur lui expliquer les propriétés des feuilles, des fleurs, des tiges, des racines, et la meilleure manière de les récolter. Ses réminiscences sont interrompues par son interlocuteur :

« Pourriez-vous me passer les gants qui sont derrière vous, s’il-vous-plaît ? Je crains que ces Botrucs n’aiment décidément pas que l’on dérange leur arbre favori.

— Voilà, » répond Robert en s’empressant de les tendre.

Puis il poursuit :

« Je dois dire que je me sens toujours un peu nostalgique de revenir ici.

— C’est vrai qu’en tant qu’ancien élève vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d’occasions de revenir.

— Plus souvent que vous ne croiriez, avec mon métier. Mais cela fait toujours un certain effet.

— Tant que l’effet est bénéfique… Mais je crois plutôt que vous vouliez parler d’elle.

— Oui, merci d’avoir répondu à ma demande. »

Un profond silence se fait pendant que son interlocuteur se penche pour prélever adroitement quelques branchages, détournant l’attention des Botrucs par un sortilège à peine murmuré. Il pose son sécateur avant de répondre :

« Je ne l’ai vraiment connue qu’à partir du moment où nous avons tous deux fait partie de l’Armée de Dumbledore, vous comprenez.

— Bien sûr.

— Mais ce qui m’a frappé chez elle, c’est sa profonde humanité. Bien sûr, elle était assez redoutable à apprendre et utiliser les sortilèges des défense, comme la plupart des Serdaigles, mais c’est la manière dont elle traitait les autres élèves qui m’a marqué.

— Vraiment ?

— On ne peut pas dire qu’ils étaient tendres avec elle – les adolescents peuvent être cruels – mais, à ce que je sache, elle n’a jamais élevé le ton contre leurs mauvais traitements, et je la voyais au contraire encourager avec patience tous ceux qui doutaient d’eux-mêmes, moi compris.

— C’est la marque d’un excellent caractère.

— Et puis, il faut aussi saluer son succès éclatant dans son métier, les nombreux animaux qu’elle a découverts, recensés, décrits, … Je ne manque jamais l’une de ses publications.

— Et si vous ne deviez conserver qu’une seule chose ?

— Alors je garderais sa profonde bienveillance, tant pour les êtres humains que pour les autres créatures. »

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

_Je ne peux pas dissimuler mon plaisir à évoquer pour vous cette ancienne élève. Il me semble qu’elle faisait preuve d’une intelligence peu commune, et qu’elle faisait honneur à notre maison en mettant sans cesse sa curiosité à profit pour la recherche de nouvelles connaissances. D’un point de vue académique, je peux peut-être regretter qu’elle ne se soit pas attachée à ma matière avec tout l’enthousiasme que j’aurais espéré, mais on peut en dire autant de la plupart de nos élèves._

_Il est néanmoins indéniable qu’elle s’est révélée être une personnalité unique, capable d’aider et protéger ses camarades, de leur pardonner, droite face à l’adversité, et résiliente._

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

Robert Galbraith lance la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer et s’installe précautionneusement sur le tapis avant de passer la tête dans les flammes. Sa tête apparaît dans une salle à manger confortable et le jeune homme qui attendait sur le canapé se lève précipitamment pour le saluer :

« Ah ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous recevoir ailleurs, mais comme je vous l’ai expliqué dans mon message par chouette postale, mon garçon a la dragoncelle, et comme je ne veux pas le confier à ses grands-parents, je le garde actuellement à la maison…

— Non, non, ce n’est pas un dérangement. Merci d’avoir répondu à ma demande. »

Le jeune homme se rassoit.

« Alors vous voulez que je vous parle d’elle.

— Oui, s’il-vous-plaît.

— Je dois vous avertir que je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé : c’est la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur, et je ne traînais pas souvent avec elles lorsque nous étions enfants.

— Mais vous avez eu l’occasion de la côtoyer souvent.

— Bien sûr, en tant que voisins et qu’élèves à Poudlard, et aujourd’hui j’ai fréquemment de ses nouvelles.

— Comment la présenteriez-vous ? »

Il y a un instant de pause avant que le jeune homme ne réponde :

« Je vais sans doute vous sembler méchant, mais le premier mot qui me viendrait à l’esprit est « bizarre ».

— C’est vrai que ce n’est pas toujours un qualificatif positif.

— Non, mais elle ne rentrait décidément pas dans le moule quand nous étions enfants, et je dois dire que je me suis habitué désormais à ce qu’elle soit une catégorie à part entière. Mais ce n’est pas un défaut !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, car elle a un sens de l’humour épatant, développe-t-il en souriant. Il faut l’entendre parler des événements, raconter ses voyages, ses découvertes : on va de surprise en surprise, et quand on se laisse aller c’est toujours dépaysant. Je me souviens notamment d’un match de quidditch commenté par ses soins : c’était hilarant.

— C’est extrêmement positif.

— Oui, poursuit le jeune homme en hochant la tête, s’il y a une qualité pour laquelle on ne lui rend pas assez justice, c’est son sens de l’humour. »

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

C’est à nouveau à la terrasse d’un petit salon de thé, près de l’Allée de Traverse, que Robert Galbraith rencontre son interlocuteur. Mais cette fois-ci il s’agit d’un jeune homme blond dégingandé, habillé d’un manteau encore plus grand que lui, les cheveux ébouriffés comme s’il sortait d’une course-poursuite, qui le reconnaît d’une manière indéfinissable et le salue d’un grand geste du bras quand il s’approche.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, j’ai pu échapper à ma femme quelques heures : vous êtes mon vilain petit secret ! »

Un grand sourire lumineux accompagne la remarque.

Robert s’assoit en s’excusant :

« Je comprendrais qu’il serait peut-être indiscret de vous poser des questions sur votre femme…

— Oh non, ce n’est pas un sujet qui me dérange, et puis c’est une expression à laquelle je ne me suis toujours pas fait : « ma femme ». Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’elle ait accepté de m’épouser ! Et qu’elle m’ait donné deux beaux garçons !

— Je crains qu’il soit un peu trop tard pour les félicitations ? »

De nouveau un grand sourire répond au commentaire de Robert :

« Vous n’avez pas tort, ils grandissent tellement vite ! »

Robert en profite pour placer son meilleur sourire de commisération : il n’a pas d’enfants lui-même, mais il a développé l’expression appropriée pour ce genre de circonstances. Il ne faut jamais froisser des parents quand on discute de la prunelle de leurs yeux.

« Alors, si ce n’est pas indiscret, quelle est la plus grande qualité qui vous a attiré chez votre femme ?

— Une seule ? Vous allez me vexer ! Mais si je réfléchis bien, ce doit être son sourire. Elle a un sourire merveilleux. Elle a aussi une moue adorable lorsqu’elle est concentrée sur un texte ou sur un animal…

— Vraiment, vous aimez l’expressivité de son visage ?

— Oh, j’aime tout ! La couleur de ses cheveux, la clarté de son rire – j’adore la faire rire – l’expression rêveuse de ses yeux, … »

Le sourire de son interlocuteur se perd un peu dans le vague, et son regard aussi. Robert tente de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation :

« Et son caractère ? Qu’appelleriez-vous la meilleure partie de son caractère ?

— Alors, là aussi, c’est difficile de choisir. Il y a bien sûr notre passion commune pour les créatures fantastiques – c’est tellement agréable de partager sa vie et sa passion avec la même personne.

— Et en-dehors de votre métier ? »

Il y a un léger silence, et son interlocuteur répond sur un ton plus calme, plus intime :

« Vous savez, elle a surtout un grand amour de la vie. Oui, un amour remarquable pour la vie magique, ou autre, sous toutes ses formes, et la capacité de s’émerveiller chaque jour des nouvelles facettes qu’elle en découvre. Oui, c’est sans doute cela qui m’a le plus attiré chez elle. »

* * *

**IX.**

* * *

« Pourquoi parler de moi ? C’est beaucoup plus intéressant de parler du Ronflak Cornu ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la cent vingt-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF, forum d'écriture francophone sur fanfiction. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Elle" en une heure. Comme je m'endormais, j'ai dépassé sur la journée suivante.  
> En entendant "elle", je me suis mise à chantonner "Belle, c'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour... elle". Je me suis inspirée de la manière dont la chanson combine trois points de vue, et de l'excellente fic "A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources)" de Petronia, pour écrire ma propre version.


End file.
